Cherry Pie
by Nyuu D
Summary: Zoro quer chamar Nami para um encontro, mas não sabe bem como fazer isso. E vai pedir ajuda justo para a pessoa mais inesperada de todas: Sanji. :: ZoNami, oneshot. 3D2Y


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

Essa fanfic contém pequenos spoilers da saga do Novo Mundo. Apenas sobre a aparência deles em geral.

O título não é falta de criatividade da minha parte... Talvez um pouco.  
>Tem uma música chamada Cherry Pie, do Warrant, cujo refrão me faz pensar muito na Nami. Só o refrão, mas é. Acabou combinando acidentalmente. hahaha<p>

* * *

><p>– Cook...<p>

Sanji virou a cabeça. Estava ocupado cozinhando, portanto seus olhos inconscientemente transformaram um simples olhar por sobre o ombro numa encarada mortal. Zoro não pareceu se afetar, caminhando pela cozinha até se aproximar do balcão onde Sanji cortava pepinos. – Que foi, marimo?

Fazia tempo que Zoro não aparecia aleatoriamente na cozinha. Devia estar procurando saquê.

– Você é um cara bem entendido de mulheres, não?

Sanji ergueu a cabeça e olhou desconfiado.

– Você tá aqui pra arranjar briga? Sai fora.

– Não, seu imbecil – ele se contradisse, revirando os olhos com sarcasmo. Sanji grunhiu um xingamento e voltou a concentrar-se nos pepinos. Tinha mais coisas a fazer, não tinha tempo de ficar ouvindo Zoro encher sua paciência apenas porque não tinha mais nada interessante para fazer pelo navio.

– Por que não vai treinar ou algo assim?

– Olha aqui, cook. – Zoro apoiou-se no balcão e olhou rapidamente para as mãos de Sanji, picando os vegetais. – Eu realmente quero fazer uma pergunta.

– Então faça logo, tá ocupando meu tempo!

Zoro trincou os dentes. Sanji era realmente um cara muito difícil de lidar. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando teve a brilhante ideia de falar com ele. E, na realidade, sequer havia outra opção no momento. Apesar de Sanji ser meio retardado às vezes, Zoro tinha de confessar que ele fazia um certo sucesso com as mulheres. Nem todas. Mas fazia.

Então, era a única alternativa. Não é como se os outros pudessem ajudar. Brook era ainda mais sem noção que Sanji, visto que, pelo menos, o cozinheiro era educado. Ou algo do gênero.

– Eu quero te pedir um favor.

Sanji parou o que estava fazendo e direcionou os olhos para Zoro.

– Desculpe, acho que não ouvi.

– Falei que quero um favor – disse o espadachim, mais alto dessa vez.

– Você. Quer um favor meu. Realmente aconteceram muitas coisas ao longo desses dois anos, não é mesmo? – Sanji riu com deboche, praticamente deixando claro que não se disponibilizaria a ajudar.

– Não precisa fazer porra de favor nenhum, basta responder uma única pergunta.

– Hum, fale, vou pensar.

– Você é apaixonado pela Nami?

Sanji ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo foi bastante inesperado.

– Marimo, eu sou apaixonado... – Ele fez um semblante tranquilo, um sorriso nos lábios. Zoro franziu o cenho. – Sou apaixonado por todas. Todas elas merecem amor. E eu tenho isso para oferecer, por que não amar todas?

Zoro assentiu com ironia, achando aquilo uma idiotice sem tamanho. Mas, não pretendia discutir as filosofias poligâmicas de Sanji, principalmente num momento tenso como aquele. Já bastava a briga que provavelmente viria a seguir, depois do que ele estava prestes a dizer.

– Sei. – Fez uma pausa. – Pois eu, não. Só amo uma.

– A sua garrafa de saquê não conta como mulher.

Zoro atirou o punho fechado na direção do rosto de Sanji, mas ele desviou agilmente, encerrando a briga ali mesmo. O espadachim grunhiu, irritado.

– Mas falando sério – continuou Sanji, esfregando as mãos num pano antes de acender um cigarro. – Você está falando da Nami-san?

Zoro corou. Na mesma hora. Totalmente transparente. Sanji tombou a cabeça, assoprando a fumaça do cigarro para cima da cabeça do rapaz.

– Fique longe dela.

– O quê? Por quê? Você nem—

– Ah, marimo. É só uma questão de hábito! – Ele exclamou, soando visivelmente aborrecido. – Não posso deixar alguém como você chegar perto da Nami-san. Ela é boa demais pra você.

– Não estou pedindo autorização pra você, retardado.

– Então por que perguntou se eu gosto dela?

– Pra saber se vou ter algum tipo de problema futuro por causa disso. – Zoro cruzou os braços, determinado. Sanji se ofendeu.

– Olha aqui—

– Cook, você nem gosta só da Nami. Gosta de todas. Não tem como gostar de todas, seu idiota. Elas não são peixes.

Sanji bufou, assoprando a fumaça do cigarro. O espadachim até podia ter razão—um pouquinho, que fosse, mas ele não precisava admitir.

Francamente, ele não sabia bem o que pensar. Zoro parecia estar sendo sincero sobre aquela conversa de gostar de Nami e tudo mais. Sanji sabia que Zoro era muito bruto e imbecil para uma criatura perfeita como a navegadora, mas algo lhe dizia que tentar impedi-lo não ia adiantar de coisa alguma. E se Zoro estava pedindo _sua_ ajuda, é porque o negócio estava sério mesmo.

– Por que não pediu um "favor" pra outra pessoa?

– Além de você, só considerei o Usopp e o Brook – Zoro apertou as sobrancelhas. – Mas o Brook é muito idiota, você pelo menos respeita as mulheres. Eu falei com o Usopp, mas ele disse que não poderia me ajudar. A pessoa que ele gosta está a muitos quilômetros de distância, e ele ainda não teve a oportunidade de dizer a ela o que ele sente.

Sanji sentiu seu cérebro dar uma cambalhota ao ouvir Zoro falar coisas sensatas como aquelas. Não era algo que acontecia todo dia. Só de vez em quando. Ou pelo menos era o que _ele_ sempre pensava quando ouvia o espadachim falar.

– Não posso entregar a Nami-san assim, de mão beijada.

– Ela não é sua propriedade!

– Não importa, é minha responsabilidade cuidar do bem estar dela! – Sanji estufou o peito, tal qual um membro da guarda real. Zoro só queria pegar a cabeça dele e enfiar no fogão. – O que quer que você queira que eu faça, terá um preço.

– Eu estou falando com você ou com a própria Nami?

– Não me refiro ao dinheiro – Sanji tragou o cigarro. Seus lábios se curvavam num sorriso esperto. Zoro teve de admitir que, naquele momento, ele temeu quais os tipos de condições Sanji iria impor. Se bem que, ele não tinha que impor coisa nenhuma, mas Zoro sabia que ele seria um empecilho em algum momento. – Você terá que...

– Não estou aqui para negociar.

– Pois então não vou ajudar.

– Ora seu—

Zoro tencionou sacar as espadas, mas Sanji fez um sinal para que parasse.

– É uma proposta justa, eu prometo.

– Fale logo.

– Você limpa tudo por um mês. – Ele falou, e antes mesmo de Zoro retrucar, continuou: – Espera, isso é muito pouco pela Nami-san. O certo seria pro resto da vida, mas serei razoável. Quatro meses? Seis?

– Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso, cook.

– É pegar ou largar, senão farei o inferno da sua vida, marimo – ameaçou. – Sabe que eu estou falando sério.

Zoro bufou.

– Quatro meses.

– Perfeito. – Sanji apagou o cigarro num cinzeiro. – Agora, o que posso fazer para ajudar? – Continuou, solícito. Zoro estreitou os olhos. Aquele comportamento era muito suspeito. Por mais que estivessem fazendo um acordo (nada justo), o espadachim não podia deixar de achar que Sanji estava com alguma ideia maligna naquela cabeça com sobrancelha de alvo.

– Eu queria levar ela para fazer algo na próxima ilha, mas eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum... – Zoro falou, pensativo. Não tinha porque Nami ainda cobrava uma dívida absurda, que jamais fez sentido, e ele dividia seu dinheiro entre: pagar Nami e pagar suas despesas básicas.

Fazer o quê... Ela tinha um jeito de dobrá-lo que não dava para resistir: murros.

Ele sorriu sem querer com o pensamento.

– E então?

– O que eu devia fazer, então?

– Algo que não te custe dinheiro.

– E o que poderia ser? – Zoro respondeu, sem ideia alguma. De verdade.

– Um passeio no lago, na praia, qualquer coisa, seu burro. Pense fora da sua bolha verde. – Sanji fez pouco caso, acendendo outro cigarro. Zoro partiu para bater nele novamente, mas o loiro se defendeu com a perna.

– Tive uma ideia – recolheu o braço. – Por que você não faz um bolo, ou torta, ou algo assim, para eu comer com ela?

– Por que eu faria isso? – Sanji riu, horrorizado.

– Porque você disse que ia me ajudar.

– Não me lembro de—

– Para de ser babaca. Eu não vou limpar as tralhas no navio por quatro meses pra você só me dizer o que fazer!

Sanji respirou devagar. – Está certo, mas isso vai adicionar duas semanas no nosso acordo.

– Quando eu comecei a falar com a Nami e não percebi?

Algumas horas depois, Sanji estava na cozinha preparando uma certa torta.

Ele podia ouvir a bagunça de Luffy lá fora, com uma parcela do bando, ansiosos para ancorar na ilha que se aproximava. Nami havia ficado responsável por cuidar do navio.

Zoro havia proposto algumas coisas a respeito disso, afinal, ele teria que dar um jeito de tirar a navegadora do Sunny. E, para isso, precisaria da ajuda de Sanji.

O cozinheiro suspirou enquanto separava as cerejas para rechear a torta que estava preparando. Eram as frutas disponíveis no momento. Estavam em conserva, eram mais fáceis de armazenar. Ele não havia considerado chegar perto das laranjas de Nami, seria muito óbvio. E, de qualquer forma, no momento, as laranjeiras não estavam com frutos no momento.

Enquanto Sanji arrumava a massa na fôrma, Nami apareceu na cozinha. Ela caminhou, reclamando alto da barulheira que Luffy estava fazendo lá fora.

– Nami-san – o cozinheiro ergueu a cabeça, olhando-a com um sorriso nos lábios. – Em que posso ajudar?

– O que você está preparando, Sanji-kun? – Nami debruçou-se no balcão e espiou as cerejas. Roubou uma e jogou na boca rapidamente.

– Uma torta – explicou. – É para uma ocasião especial.

– É mesmo? – Nami ergueu a sobrancelha, dando um sorriso curioso. – E o que seria isso?

– É surpresa, Nami-san.

– Quero um pedaço, quando você terminar, me avisa?

– Sim, você vai poder experimentá-la – ele mexeu os ombros, todo contente. Não podia evitar. Quando Nami o tratava com carinho, ele imediatamente derretia. – Prometo.

Bom, ele não estava mentindo. Não exatamente.

Nami sorriu para ele e acenou, sem mais perder tempo ali. Abriu a porta da cozinha num estrondo e gritou para que todos se preparassem para ancorar o Sunny na costa da ilha. Depois, voltou-se para a cozinha e disse que Sanji poderia continuar fazendo a torta.

Ele suspirou. Era tão perfeita. Zoro definitivamente era brutamontes demais para ela.

Mas... Algumas circunstâncias o impediam de fazer qualquer coisa para tentar evitar o (aparentemente) inevitável.

Sanji guardou a torta pronta na geladeira. Acendeu um cigarro e saiu para o deck do navio, observando os nakama conversarem a respeito da ilha. Estavam muito cautelosos. Estavam num universo novo, e todo cuidado era pouco. O cozinheiro aproximou-se e Nami imediatamente direcionou-se para ele.

– Sanji-kun, eu preciso de algumas coisas, você poderia comprar pra mim? Aqui está o dinheiro – ela entregou algumas notas para ele. O cozinheiro olhou para elas, e para a lista de compra, percebendo que o valor em dinheiro dado jamais cobriria aquelas despesas. – Faça o dinheiro render. Use seu charme, sei lá. – Ela fez pouco caso.

Sanji assentiu, feliz em poder ajudar. Zoro o encarou, raivoso, mas o cozinheiro ignorou. Ou melhor, nem percebeu.

Depois da conversa encerrada, Nami entrou na sala do aquário e os demais desceram do navio. Só nesse momento é que Sanji percebeu que o espadachim havia desaparecido. Devia estar perdido, aquele idiota.

Bom, ele poderia ir até a cidade e fazer as compras para Nami, depois retornar a fim de ajudar.

Robin estava caminhando na frente e Sanji adiantou-se até ela, chamando por seu nome em voz alta e cheio de adoração. A mulher virou-se, sorrindo na direção do cozinheiro enquanto ele se aproximava.

– Quer me fazer companhia, Robin-chan? Enquanto eu compro as coisas pra Nami-san.

– Claro – ela espiou a lista de compras da navegadora quando o loiro mostrou para ela. – Eu também quero comprar algumas coisas para mim.

Eles andaram um pouco pela espécie de trilha que os direcionava à cidade; podiam ver algumas torres altas ao longe, então era fácil de achar. Robin estava contando a Sanji sobre um novo livro que estava lendo. Havia conseguido em sua viagem de volta para Sabaody.

O cozinheiro estava genuinamente interessado, até que Zoro apareceu do além e o puxou para trás. – Cook!

Robin virou-se, sem reação aparente, observando Sanji puxar o braço para longe do espadachim.

– Que foi, marimo? – Ele recolheu-se, ofendido. Robin cruzou os braços.

– Lembra que você esqueceu _aquilo_ no navio?

Sanji ergueu a sobrancelha. Zoro era ridículo demais.

– Hum – ele pendurou um cigarro na boca. Depois, pegou a lista de compras e o dinheiro de Nami, e pôs um pouco mais do seu próprio no pequeno bolinho de notas. – Robin-chan, você se incomodaria de comprar as coisas para a Nami-san no meu lugar?

A arqueóloga pegou o dinheiro e a lista. – Claro, cook-san. Vá buscar o que esqueceu. – Ela disse com um risinho e virou as costas, rumando na direção da cidade. Zoro ergueu a sobrancelha enviesada, desconfiando daquela risadinha esperta de Robin.

– Você disse alguma coisa pra ela?

– Claro que não, imbecil. O que eu ia ganhar com isso?

Quando chegaram ao navio, Sanji mandou Zoro chamar Nami e convidá-la para ir com ele até a cidade, e fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Que fosse criativo.

Zoro não estava muito seguro do que estava fazendo. Provavelmente porque sempre teve a imagem mental de uma Nami que não se satisfazia com pouca coisa. Ela era uma mulher ambiciosa. Era possível que ela não se interessasse por ele, considerando que não havia muito o que oferecer. Veja, ele teve que se submeter a um acordo absurdo com Sanji para poder dar o primeiro passo.

– Nami? – Ele chamou, parado no meio da grama do Sunny.

A navegadora abriu a porta da cozinha e apareceu na espécie de sacada que havia logo na frente, na parte superior do navio. Zoro estreitou o olho na direção dela, observando que Nami estava com um prato na mão e o canto da boca sujo de vermelho.

– Zoro, o que faz aqui? Se perdeu e acabou voltando? – Ela passou o dedo na boca e lambeu.

– O que você tá fazendo?

– Comendo? – Nami olhou para o prato, depois para Zoro. – O Sanji-kun fez uma torta de cereja e deixou na geladeira, acho que ele não ia se incomodar de eu comer. – Concluiu ela, raspando o prato com o garfo a fim de capturar os pequenos farelinhos da massa. Era tão boa, que dava vontade de lamber tudo.

O espadachim sentiu o rosto inteiro retorcer de raiva. Ou algo parecido. Nami era tão difícil, já era por natureza, e ainda aprontava um dessas—que bom! E agora?

– Sua tonta – ele disse, sem pensar. – Como vai comendo algo sem nem saber de quem é?

– E era sua, por acaso? – Ela guinchou, irritada.

– Era, sim! O cook fez pra mim.

– Como é que é? – Gritou Nami mais uma vez, pronta para atirar o prato na cabeça de Zoro.

Porém, Sanji achou melhor interceptar nessa hora. Foi um bom momento. Nami recuou e Zoro relaxou os punhos cerrados de ódio.

– Nami-san – ele tomou o prato e o garfo da mão dela com gentileza. – Eu fiz a torta pro marimo, sim. Mas, era indiretamente para você. – Continuou. Nami estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. – Por que não pergunta diretamente para ele, hein?

A ruiva respirou devagar. A forma gentil como Sanji a olhava indicava que tudo já estava previamente planejado. Como os dois valiam por quatro, já era formação de quadrilha. Ficou aborrecida, porque não gostava de ser a última a saber das coisas.

– Você me paga, Sanji-kun.

Ele sorriu em resignação, e entrou na cozinha, sem discutir.

Nami espiou Zoro lá embaixo. Ele estava com os braços cruzados fortemente, resmungando sozinho como uma criança mimada. Desceu as escadas na direção do gramado do Sunny. Zoro direcionou o olhar para ela, acompanhando seus passos até que chegasse perto.

Ficou todo vermelho. Nami sacudiu a cabeça.

– Seu idiota. – Ela disse, dando um peteleco no nariz dele. – Por que não falou antes?

– E eu lá achava que você ia ouvir?

Nami cruzou os braços, bufando, como se Zoro fosse um idiota. E ele era.

– Fique aqui. Não se mexa. – Ela ordenou, e saiu de perto dele em passos rápidos e curtos, o cabelo longo e ondulado sacudindo nas costas nuas. Zoro estreitou o olho, observando-a até que desaparecesse na porta da cozinha. Retornou um pouquinho depois, com uma cestinha de vime na mão.

– O que tem aí?

– Torta de cereja, garfos, uma garrafa de chá e copinhos. – Nami abriu a tampa da cestinha rapidamente, deixando que Zoro espiasse.

A ruiva olhou para ele com o rosto ligeiramente rosado nas bochechas. Zoro crispou os lábios, e em seguida sorriu discretamente.

Ofereceu a mão para ela, e ela aceitou. Pegou-o, apertando com força e foi andando na frente, dando as ordens... Como sempre.

Zoro nem discutiu. Não sentiu vontade. Só de sentir que seu peito havia aliviado aquelas preocupações da rejeição, os incontroláveis pensamentos longos e solitários a respeito de Nami por dois anos, ele já se sentia bem. Anteriormente priorizava uma coisa acima de outra, porém, ficando longe dela por tanto tempo, Zoro sentia que seu coração não o permitiria dar prioridade para uma coisa ou outra.

O que desenvolvera por Nami ao longo do tempo no bando havia chegado a um ponto que era impossível controlar. Esquecer. Não daria certo.

Ela estava tão bonita. Radiante. Ele queria ter retornado a Sabaody e abraçado Nami até seus braços cansarem. A primeira coisa que queria ter feito; mas não sabia como fazer isso. Parecia até ridículo, pensando agora.

Mas, fora uma boa ideia conversar com Sanji, no final das contas. Talvez...

Nami deixou a cestinha na areia. Haviam dado a volta na praia, a fim de manter distância do Sunny. Decidiram não ir até a cidade. A navegadora estendeu uma toalha na areia e sentou-se ali, abrindo a cestinha para pegar o que havia lá dentro. Zoro tirou as espadas do coldre e deixou-as cuidadosamente sobre a toalha, sentando ao lado de Nami em seguida.

– Como você convenceu o Sanji-kun a fazer isso pra você?

– Hum, isso não tem importância.

– Sei – ela respondeu enquanto tirava a torta de dentro da cesta. Estava muito bem recheada, e parecia muito gostosa, também. Do jeito que Nami estava comendo, Zoro quase se convencia que talvez pudesse vir a gostar daquele doce.

Nami pegou o garfo e tirou um pedaço, levando à boca e mastigando com prazer.

– Então, Zoro – ela falou após engolir o pedaço de torta, observando-o pegar um pedacinho minúsculo para experimentar. – O que significa tudo isso? Digo – ela se interrompeu, rindo, atrapalhada. – Eu já sei o que significa. Eu acho. É melhor você me dizer.

– Significa que—

Zoro ia continuar falando, mas Nami jogou o corpo na direção dele e o abraçou, apertando-lhe o pescoço como se fosse a última coisa viva em que tocaria por um bom tempo.

O espadachim hesitou por um momento, sem saber como reagir àquela ação inesperada, mas acabou acomodando-a em seus braços logo depois. Ela se arrastou na direção dele e aninhou-se entre suas pernas, encolhendo-se para poder ser abraçada por elas também.

Zoro a apertou, trazendo-a o mais perto possível, escondendo o rosto no meio dos cabelos volumosos. Seu nariz tocava o pescoço de Nami e ele podia sentir o melhor aroma do mundo naquela curva. A navegadora deu uma risadinha, sentindo um arrepio gostoso no corpo com aquele gesto.

A essa altura, o garfo de Zoro já havia ido parar na areia. O de Nami estava caído na toalha.

– Seu idiota – ela disse. De repente, sem explicar.

Zoro sacudiu a cabeça. Talvez fosse mesmo um idiota. Por esperar tanto, por achar que nada ia dar certo, por ter medo. Imagina. Ele, ter medo. Era um pensamento absurdo.

Mas, Nami não era tão assustadora assim. Ou pelo menos ele pensava isso agora.

Mais tarde, o bando retornou para o navio a fim de jantar.

Logo após a refeição, todos dispersaram-se rapidamente, deixando o trabalho braçal para Sanji, como sempre. Porém, dessa vez, havia uma diferença...

O cozinheiro olhou para Zoro, que estava ainda sentado e tomando saquê. Nami estava ao lado dele. Eles não estavam conversando, mas o fato de uma das mãos de cada um estar desaparecida embaixo da mesa denunciava que eles estavam de mãos dadas.

– Bom, marimo – chamou ele, atraindo a atenção dos dois. – Chegou a hora de começar. Muita louça te espera – largou o pano no balcão e pôs um cigarro na boca.

Zoro grunhiu, resmungou, mas acabou levantando para fazer o que havia prometido. Era sua palavra. Ele tinha que honrá-la.

Nami ficou olhando enquanto Zoro começava a molhar a louça, e Sanji escorava-se na mesa.

A ruiva deu uma risadinha.

– Você fez isso mesmo com ele, Sanji-kun? Que cruel.

Zoro olhou para trás.

– Do que você tá falando?

– O Sanji-kun já sabia – ela indicou o cozinheiro com a taça que tinha em mãos, bebericando um gole. Sanji acendeu o cigarro com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. – Que eu não ia dizer não.

– O quê?

– Ah, Zoro, qual é. – O loiro sacudiu a cabeça. – Você veio todo meloso pedir ajuda e conselhos amorosos. Eu sabia que ela não ia rejeitar você, então aceitei ajudar pra conseguir algo em troca, já que agora a Nami-san é terreno proibido.

Zoro fechou os punhos, o olho girando de ódio na direção do cozinheiro.

– SEU MALDIT—

– De nada. – Acrescentou Sanji em seguida. – Se magoá-la, vou te chutar até que vire uma bola de alga de verdade.

O espadachim bufou, revirando os olhos e voltando a concentrar-se na louça.

Devia fazer aquele maldito engolir todos os pratos por tê-lo feito de idiota, mas havia dado sua palavra.

E ele não voltava atrás de suas promessas—jamais.

– Eu nunca faria isso.


End file.
